Land and Sea
by sasha99
Summary: Can two people who love either the land or sea be together. Maybe Jack and his cousin can


Land and sea. They both rely on each other. The waves hug the land at every wash. The land is always there for the sea. However if there was a couple who either fell in love with the sea or the land, then they are not to be together. A woman who belongs on land cannot fall and stay in love with a man who loves the sea and vice versa. Or can they?

The waves crashed onto the deck of the ship. It washed away the salt from the previous waves. The ship rocked backwards and forwards, making the crew either battle with the tide to stand or run to the edge, due to sea sickness. The lightening made the crews' faces light up and the thunder sent a shockwave through their ears.

They had to dock at the nearest port soon. Whether that would be Tortuga, one of the only pirate ports in the Caribbean, or Port Royale where Elizabeth and William Turner had come from. At Port Royale, piracy was given a death sentence. Something that Will and Elizabeth had almost experienced when they helped the notorious Jack Sparrow.

In Port Royale a young woman looked out of her window. She watched as ships, barges and boats battled with the sea's war. "Miss Raven, get away from the open window. There is a Caribbean storm out there."

She turned around and blinked. "Sorry James, I must have been day dreaming. I think the storm will take many victims."

"Davy Jones is angry. A captain escaped his locker."

"And what Captain is this?" She took a sip of tea.

"A pirate Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

At pure shock at what the man said, she swallowed her tea to quickly and began to chock.

The man, James, looked worried. "Do you know of him?" She patted her hand on his shoulder.

"A long time ago. Oh look there is a ship at the port. I better go and help the crew."

She left the door, only to turn to give James a smile. James looked at the window. He stared at the ship questionably. Black sails; Captain Jack's Black Pearl. He spun around and called for his guards. They ran after the young woman.

The crew of the Black Pearl began to jump off. Elizabeth jumped after Will, to allow him to catch her. She smelled the air that had once been her home. A young woman ran towards them. She was just as wet as they were. Mr Gibbs was one of the last to jump onto land. He looked at the young woman with concern.

"Miss Kayley?"

"Mr Gibbs!" She looked horrified. If Gibbs was here that would mean so was he.

The final man jumped off the ship. "What are you doing, you dogs, start moving."

"Erm Captain." Mr Gibbs looked at Jack but nodded in the woman's direction.

Everyone stared at either Jack or the young woman, "I need Rum!" Exclaimed Gibbs. The rest of the crew yelled 'Aye' and followed Gibbs. Elizabeth and Will gave a puzzled look. "Go and order me some rum. I may need it after this." They walked away leaving the woman and Jack alone.

"Kay!" He held up his arms, as if hoping for a hug and staggered back a little.

"Jack!" There was no emotion in her voice.

"Captain Jack actually, love."

"Like I said. Jack." He winced. "You continue calling me Kay or love and I will continue calling you Jack, do we have an accord?" He nodded.

"Missed me?" Jack placed an arm over her shoulder. Her eyes watered at the smell of his breath. She removed his hand and smiled.

"I moved on Jack. Just like the sea waves."

"That the Cari-"

"NO Jack That Is Just You. A Typical Pirate. All he cares about is rum, his ship and oh don't forget more rum." She yelled over his voice.

"I do love me rum, but I still love you. Do you savvy?"

"No Jack." She whispered in his ear, as he was now extremely close.

"Sparrow!" A man's voice yelled from afar. A voice which Jack and Kayley both recognised.

"James." They said it together.

"Sparrow, step away from my fiancée. You are the reason Elizabeth left me. I will not have you take away another woman of mine."

He pulled her away from the pirate and pushed her behind his back. She ran away from him.

"You may want to go after her. I on the other hand have a bottle of rum with my name on it." They glared at each other. James Norrington turned and left and Jack staggered to the pub.

Jack sat on a table by himself. Mr Gibbs and Will gave him an occasional look. "Who is she Gibbs?"

"That would be Kayley Raven. She is Jack's cousin and was also his lover."

"Was?"

"You see Will, Jack fell in love with the sea and Kayley fell in love with the land. Therefore they split. Jack promised to come back. That's what he was doing when he first met you, Norrington and Elizabeth. He then got tangled up in Barbossa and Davy Jones."

A figure in a cloak walked up to the table where Jack was sitting. Jack did not know that the figure was there. His mind and his eyes were concentrating on his compass, held out in front of him. The arrow on the compass pointed directly at him. He shut and shock it looking up and jumped at the figure. "What do you want love?"

"I have come to say that I am sorry."

"Kay? Is that you?"

"Jack please, I am sorry. I thought you had forgotten me. I moved on and found James. He and I are alike. But then your name popped up into a conversation of ours and I knew you were on adventures. Such as Aztec Gold and Davy Jones."

"True love."

"I am coming with you Jack. I finally fell in love with the sea."

"We set off tomorrow love. That is only if you can handle the command of a pirate." She gave a small huff and laughed.

"I thought that handling Norrington was good enough for you. I thought a couple of months ago he was part of your pirate crew. However there is something he is hiding." Jack's eyebrows rose. "Usually the door is locked to his desk room, but yesterday it was left open. I walked inside and sat down on his chair. Then I heard it. A thumping sound. It was continuous. I opened the draw and there was a heart there."

"The still beating heart of Davy Jones." He whispered. "My Thump Thump!" He said it allowed and several drunkards looked at him. "I'll see you at noon, which is when we are heading off. Listen take the heart and bring it to me."

"I will Jack. Trust me." She kissed his cheek lightly and he held onto her hand. She walked away, her hand still enclosed in his, before he slowly let it slide out of his grasp.

"James please."

"No, I cannot let you go. I know Jack to well. It's not the right thing for you."

"For me or for you?" Her voice seemed angry. "Listen I persuade Jack to come back and you'll have him in the nookies in no time at all."

"Ok just… just be careful." She looked into his eyes.

"I will return I promise." She kissed his left cheek and left James, who stood there rubbing the burning patch where her lips had been, looking stunned.

James breathed lightly in his sleep. Kayley had packed; the heart was hidden in a piece of cloth. A tear trickled down her cheek. She could not tell him the truth. She had lied to him for a while. Jack and she were _'just friends'. _The cousin and lover part had been pushed aside. _Thump Thump._ Her heart beat was in unisons with Davy Jones'. She walked to the door and smiled at the man who she had loved, on land. Life was about to change. Her life was with the sea, and her man. Her Jack.

"Here." She dropped it into his hand. It contracted slowly.

"Lovely, cheers love." She smiled. He winked at her. They all jumped back onto the ship. "Lizzie, Will. This is Kayley. Right love to prove yourself, its up to the crow's nest with you."

"Up there." She pointed then nodded. The crew watched. Surprisingly she did it. Most of the crew never made it on their first attempt. Will seemed very impressed. Jack noticed something glimmer in the sunlight, near her waist, as she swung her legs into the nest.

The wind became bitter. Kayley began to shiver. "Oi Kay. Dinner, get down here." She held on to the rigging and slid all the way down, bending her knees as she hit the deck. She straightened up and brushed herself down. She walked off. Jack pressed his own cutlass to her back. She spun around quickly sliding her cutlass out and pointing the tip into Jack's neck.

"Feels familiar."

"Yes it would. It's Norrington's. I borrowed it… without permission."

"Thief." He chuckled. She smiled and clicked her tongue.

"No not a thief, a pirate." They looked at each other. He wrapped his arm around her once more and they headed off to the kitchen.

"I am going to kill you Jack." She roared. "Why did you have to get on the wrong side of Davy Jones?"

"So you're blaming me for the weather?"

"Yes!" She roared over the wind.

"Heave men Heave!" Gibbs voice sounded quiet to Kayley's ear. Then she heard a crew member's voice.

"One of the ropes is stuck. The sails won't open." She spun around. She could see the rope becoming tighter and tighter. If it snapped it would throw half of the crew into the sea. "Wait!" She yelled and ran as well as she could due the rocking of the ship. "Don't pull it." She took her cutlass out and placed it on the rope.

"What are you doing lass?" Gibbs looked shocked.

"Do you want the damn sails to open?" He remained quiet. She sliced the rope. It flew out of the socket that supported it and it whipped around. It flicked at Jack, who was at the helmet and he fell. She ran to him and helped him to his feet, throwing his arms around him. He winced at the pressure she put on his chest, where the rope had whipped him. "I am so sorry." She sounded it too.

"Yeah I know." Jack said pushing her away from his now bruised chest. "All men are babies."

"Captain, the sails are open and we are-" But Gibbs was interrupted by a whooshing sound as a ship rose from the water. The Flying Dutchman.

"JACK SPARROW!" Davy's voice echoed across the sea.

"Look what I have." Jack said holding up the cloth. "Thump Thump." Kayley shock her head and buried it into her hands.

"Get him." Spat Davy Jones. The men jumped from the deck and landed on the edge of the Pearl, pulling themselves up. "Oh no you don't" She held her sword ready to fight and charge towards the Davy Jones' crew. Gibbs, Cotton and Marty joined her. _BOOM! _Kayley's breathing became heavy, and then something seized her ankle. A pain like no other washed over her. She yelled Jack's name. She looked down and saw one of Davy's tentacle wrapped tightly around her ankle. It was squeezing it, it quickly became bruised and it was cutting off the blood circulation.

"Oi Jonesy. What's this?" Kayley began to feel weak and she slipped out of conciseness. "Let her go and I will give you your thump thump." Kayley's cutlass slipped out of her hand as she became unconciseness. Jack stepped forward and the sword pierced the heart. "NOOO!" Yelled Davy Jones as he dissolved.

"Dad!" Yelled Will, catching his father, as he fell. He looked down and saw flesh upon his dad. He was free. He looked around for Elizabeth and spotted her. She however let out a terrifying screams a woman's lifeless body fell towards the sea. There was a splash and then a second.

Jack had dived after the woman he loved. The salt from the water made his eyes sting and he was loosing oxygen quickly. He grabbed the dress material and pulled.

"Gibbs grab a spare rope." Will yelled. He threw one end to Jack and pulled the other, with help from Elizabeth, Cotton, Gibbs, and Marty. Jack heaved Kayley into a bridal lift and paused at the look on his crews' faces. "What are you staring at? Back to work." Barked Jack.

"Jack." She whispered. The water was dripping from Jack's face onto her body. "It's all right love." He whispered in her ear. "Try and stay awake. Focus on me and me voice." Her head dropped a little. He kicked open the door of his cabin and placed her lightly on his bed. He placed a bucket under the ankle that had become bruised by Davy Jones and rolled up his jacket and placed it under her head. He found some material and dampened them, dabbing the wounds she had received from a battle that she should not have fought.

Jack rocked backwards and forwards in his cot. He could not sleep and whenever he did drift into sleep, he heard her scream his name. "James! No Not you James… Leave me." He jumped out of his cot, to her side. "No it's not James, your right, its Jack." She began to toss and turn and her arms moved frantically. He held on to her right arm and held it close, stopping her from causing anymore damage. She woke at his touch, gasped and then cried, before slipping off to sleep.

James sat in his office. Kayley had left him; he knew it because she had left a note on his pillow. He could not sleep anymore. The bags under his eyes were black and his eyelids were heavy. He rubbed his temple. Something did not seem right. 'No,' he thought. He grabbed the desk draw and pulled. It was gone. He yelled out loud, waking his guards. He needed to get to The Interceptor.

Kayley's eyelids flickered. She could see light and shadows. Gibbs, AnaMaria, Will and Elizabeth looked down at her. She smiled. Where was Jack? "Good evening Miss?" AnaMaria greeted her.

"Jack's outside, something is up with him. He has been in a terrible mood ever since he pulled you from the water. He has not eaten or slept and even worst I don't think he has had any rum." Elizabeth explained. "We better go and tell him your up, we did promise." They left her. So Jack was dying inside, like a rose without sunlight. Was she Jack's sunlight?

"Captain, she is up and well." Jack span around. He like Norrington had heavy eyelids and dark circles under his eyes. He still held the clothed heart. He nodded to the others. "We are stopping her. Down to the decks and get some rest." He assured his crew. They nodded and left, he sighed.

He looked down at the now black sea. His reflection was swimming with the waves. He could not hold it in anymore. She had nearly died. He yelled out in anger. "Here Jones Have It Your Black Heart To Go With Your Black Ocean." He threw the cloth in the water as hard as he could. He gasped, holding back his tears. What was wrong with him? He, Jack Sparrow, was going soft over a girl.

A small cough came behind him. He turned around and there she was. She was a fine beauty, like treasure. Her hair was a dark brown; however the Caribbean sun had lightened it a little. Her lips were slightly swollen from battle, but her eyes were still very bright. They were blue and warming. Not like Norrington ice cold blue eyes.

"I heard you shout are you ok?"

"Hmmm, oh I am fine love. Better now you're on your feet."

"Jack, the crew; they say you're not your usual self, what's wrong?" She said it warningly.

"I don't know, I suppose old Jack Sparrow has gone soft over a great cousin." She blinked in surprise. What was he saying? Did he want her back as a lover? Her question was answered in a couple of seconds, they went to fast.

Jack took a step forward. He held the side of her neck and his lips brushed against hers. He stayed there for a while. Thoughts and colour swam around Kayley's head.

Rum Island looked even more beautiful to Jack. He had his favourite things in life. The sun, his Pearl, his rum and his girl. His Kayley. Will stepped forward. His sword was out and he pushed it to Jack's neck.

"Will what are you doing?" Elizabeth and Kayley said together. Kayley jumped to her feet.

"You idiot Jack, you led him to us. Now we will all be for the nookies. This girl is a spy. He is here." Kayley's mouth dropped. 'No no no' she thought. 'He can't be here.'

Norrington and his guards had reached Rum Island. He was going to take Kayley back and then clap Jack in irons and send him to the nookies. He only hoped for their sake that Elizabeth and Kayley had not become Pirates. If so they awaited the same fate.

"Sparrow." He sneered.

"Norrington." Jack said calmly.

"James, what are you doing here?" Kayley stepped behind Jack.

"Kayley, thank goodness you're alive. Come on lets go home." He went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"No James, this is my home, with Jack… He is my cousin!" Norrington blinked several times.

"Then you leave me no choice." His sword moved away from his slide straight towards her.

She was quick on the go. She hopped back pushing her sword into a defence. She pushed her sword up and his followed. Will, Elizabeth, Jack and the rest of the crew grabbed their cutlasses. "Now Norrington. It's not her you want it's me." Jack staggered forward. "And me." Will stepped forward.

"Stay here." All three said to Kayley and Elizabeth. They gave a cry of outrage and sat back down. There was a clanging sound behind which faded as they left through the trees. Kayley winked at Elizabeth. They both pushed themselves off the ground and ran after the men.

Jack had done a nice dodge from Norrington's flick. His next hit went directly at Jack's heart. Kayley jumped in the middle of them and blocked. She smiled. "Ar Kayley. Let's not fight." He asked his voice cold.

"No let's." She stepped to the side. The five of them now were so confused. Will accidentally kissed Kayley sending her, Jack, Norrington and Elizabeth mad.

At a paused moment, Jack turned and ran. Will, Norrington and Kayley followed. Elizabeth gave up and returned to help the others. There was no way that Kayley was going to get pass these men. There was a hanging vine. She ran as fast as she can, past Will and Norrington, who looked shocked. She kicked her legs forward and swung. Norrington was having none of it. He cut the vine and she fell in his arms. He then put his hand over her mouth and took her away. Will did not know what to do. Jack was in trouble either way.

"Please. I don't belong with you. I have loved Jack since I first was introduced to him. I love him James. I promised I would return. I did not say I would return to you."

It hurt Norrington so deeply. He had to let his land angel belong to the sea. He hugged her close. "Never forget me."

"I won't." She cried into his shoulder and then stepped away. "There are plenty of my friends who would love to be in your company." His face smeed impressed. She gave a small chuckle and went to leave.

"The heart!" He stopped her.

"It's gone James. It was stabbed. Davy Jones has gone."

She ran as fast as she could. She was crying out his name, happy to be free. She could see the shore. "Jack." She stopped dead. "What are you doing? I demand you to take these irons off him. Will not you too. James let them go please." She grabbed onto his hand. He pushed her to the floor, not looking at her.

Elizabeth and Kayley got the rest of the crew on The Pearl. They were silent. Jack and Will were to be hung at dawn. "We have to go back." Elizabeth said. They turned course to Port Royale. Will and Jack stood there. Their heads had a rope wrapped around them. The man was about to pull the leaver when someone yelled. "Halt."

Kayley and Elizabeth jumped onto the platform. "My name is Governor Swann." Elizabeth father joined them. "These men are innocent and they are to be cut down now." Jack and Will let out a breath and rubbed their necks. The girls ran towards them to make sure they were not hurt.

The sun was setting. Elizabeth hugged her father goodbye, thanking him for all the work that he had given them. She was helped back on The Black Pearl by Will. Kayley looked back at the land. Every sea needed land. "Love you coming or what?" She smiled and pulled onto the rope ladder. "Yes Jack." She jumped up on deck and tripped only to be caught just before she hit the deck by Jack. "Come men, heave, you lazy dogs. I want that horizon." He pulled her close to him. She was right every sea needed a land and Jack had his part of land right by his side.

The end


End file.
